


By Moonlight

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: A werewolf and Edward Hyde are lovers.





	By Moonlight

He roamed the gaslit streets till he found what he was looking for. Edward Hyde showed no fear as he slithered out of the broken shop window, his pockets loaded down with plunder, a Cheshire cat smile lighting up his face upon sight of him. 

“Milton.” The small figure cackled in a guttural falsetto, glad to have found his companion on this cold night. 

His curse having robbed him of the power of speech upon loosing his human form, all Milton could do was bob his head and point towards a darkened ally with one fur covered, long clawed hand. 

Once hidden in the shadows, Edward lowered his trousers and got down onto the hard cobblestones, his hat, cloak and cane in a pile beside him, his inhuman golden eyes fully on Milton as he lowered his head, pushing his snout between his cheeks. Edward bit his own arm, drawing blood, to keep quiet as Milton’s long tongue went to work. From his crack to his taint, Milton lapped at him, his long tongue forcing itself inside with each pass over his hole. After several minutes, Milton stopped, waiting, his head tilted questioningly. Edward nodded and rolled over onto his back.   
This time, Milton’s licks were gentler as he went to work on Edward’s penis and balls. He licked the flaccid organ till it was red and engorged, getting every drop of seed when it twitched as Edward’s hips bucked, moans escaping his tightly clenched jaw as Milton kept licking, bringing him back to engorgement and over the edge again, Milton’s own end matched with Edward’s second. 

Once dressed,they stood embracing, both silently promising to find the other come daylight, in a form not the one they were in now.


End file.
